yugiohfandomcom_vi-20200215-history
Performapal Hip Hippo
디스커버 히포 | pt_name = Hip Hipo Camarartista | es_name = Artistamigo Hipo Genial | ja_name = ディスカバー・ヒッポ | romaji_name = Entameito Disukabā Hippo | trans_name = Entermate Discover Hippo | image = PerformapalHipHippo-YS16-EN-C-1E.png | attribute = EARTH | type = Beast | type2 = Effect | level = 3 | atk = 800 | def = 800 | passcode = 41440148 | effect_types = Unclassified | vilore = Sau khi bạn Triệu hồi Thường lá này, bạn có thể Triệu hồi Hi sinh 1 quái thú Cấp 7 trở lên trong Thế Công ngửa mặt trong Giai đoạn Chính của bạn ở lượt này, thêm lần nữa ngoài lần Triệu hồi Thường/Úp của bạn. (Bạn chỉ có thể nhận hiệu ứng này một lần trong lượt.) | lore = After you Normal Summon this card, you can Tribute Summon 1 Level 7 or higher monster in face-up Attack Position during your Main Phase this turn, in addition to your Normal Summon/Set. (You can only gain this effect once per turn.) | fr_lore = Après que vous avez Invoqué Normalement cette carte, vous pouvez Invoquer par Sacrifice 1 monstre de min. Niveau 7 en Position d'Attaque face recto durant votre Main Phase ce tour, en plus de votre Invocation Normale ou Pose Normale. (Vous ne pouvez gagner cet effet qu'une fois par tour.) | de_lore = Nachdem du diese Karte als Normalbeschwörung beschworen hast, kannst du in diesem Spielzug während deiner Main Phase zusätzlich zu deiner Normalbeschwörung/deinem Setzen 1 Monster der Stufe 7 oder höher als Tributbeschwörung in die offene Angriffsposition beschwören. (Du kannst diesen Effekt nur einmal pro Spielzug erhalten.) | it_lore = Dopo che hai Evocato Normalmente questa carta, puoi Evocare tramite Tributo 1 mostro di Livello 7 o superiore scoperto in Posizione di Attacco durante la tua Main Phase in questo turno, in aggiunta alla tua Evocazione Normale/Posizionamento. (Puoi guadagnare questo effetto una sola volta per turno.) | pt_lore = Depois que você Invocar este card por Invocação-Normal, você pode Invocar por Invocação-Tributo 1 monstro de Nível 7 ou mais com a face para cima em Posição de Ataque durante sua Fase Principal deste turno, em adição ã sua Invocação-Normal/Baixar (padrão). (Você so pode se aproveitar deste efeito uma vez por turno.) | es_lore = Después de que Invoques esta carta de Modo Normal, este turno puedes Invocar por Sacrificio 1 monstruo de Nivel 7 o mayor en Posición de Ataque boca arriba durante tu Main Phase, además de tu Invocación Normal/Colocada. (Sólo puedes ganar este efecto una vez por turno). | ja_lore = ①：このカードが召喚に成功したターン、自分は通常召喚に加えて１度だけ、自分メインフェイズに、レベル７以上のモンスター１体を表側攻撃表示でアドバンス召喚できる。 | ko_lore = ① : 이 카드가 일반 소환에 성공한 턴에, 자신은 통상 소환 외에도 1번만, 자신 메인 페이즈에, 레벨 7 이상의 몬스터 1장을 앞면 표시로 어드밴스 소환할 수 있다. | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | ja_sets = | kr_sets = | manga_dy = 001 | supports = Tribute Monster | archseries = Performapal | summoning = Allows multiple Normal Summons | misc = * Gain this effect once per turn * Unconfirmed Effect | database_id = 11217 }}